


The Dog-father

by UmiAzuma



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Frank Castle needs a hug, Frank the puppy daddy, M/M, Max had puppies, and puppies, emotional blackmail (sorta), fur dad Frank, several hugs, so many puppies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: “My dog escaped, partied all night and now I think she is pregnant. I don't know what to do, I’ve never owned a dog before.”OrThat one where Frank becomes a dog dad.





	The Dog-father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



Frank’s fingers moved through his keyboard slowly, he still didn't know what to say about this ordeal.

 

_ “My dog escaped, partied all night and now I think she is pregnant. I don't know what to do, I’ve never owned a dog before.” _

 

He posted it and soon, some people on the dog group he was in on Facebook were telling him what he should and should not do with a pregnant dog. The vet was obviously the first option. He looked up veterinary clinics near their area on Matt’s computer for a while, as the mutt slept at his feet. Frank looked down at her.

 

“I’m still mad at you, you could have used a condom.”

 

Max whined and looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

 

When Matt got home, Frank was getting ready to take Max out. Frank kissed the top of his head (where he had shot him the first time they fought) and told him he was taking Max to the vet.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah. She just went out to party with who knows who and I think she’s pregnant.”

 

“Aww, you’re gonna be a grandpa!”

 

“Shut up, Red!” Matt could  _ feel _ Frank flushing at that.

 

“Grampy Frank has a nice ring to it!”

 

“I am  _ leaving _ !” Frank pulled on the dog’s leash and left indignantly as Matt laughed and went to their bedroom.

 

The dog was, indeed, pregnant. The vet, a gentle lady with soft hands and an even softer voice, said it was too early to know how many puppies she’d have. Frank left with instructions and some vitamins for Max, and an appointment for an ultrasound in a few more days. He stood outside the clinic for a while, looking at the paper with the date for the next appointment.

 

Matt gave Max a packet of wet dog food, claiming she was eating for multitudes now and needed to be well fed. The two months went by fast, the vet telling them Max would maybe need a c-section because the heads looked quite big. Frank was okay with that as long as Max wasn't in danger.

 

The puppies came with a few complications. Frank and Matt had prepared a warm space in a corner of the bedroom for when they came home from the vet. Max decided that she didn't want to wait and she gave birth to ten puppies everywhere in the loft except in the dog bed they prepared for her. The vet had to go to their home to help her give birth to the puppies. Frank fretted until Matt had to kick him out of the room. His pacing and worrying was stressing Max.

 

In the end, the ten brown and black puppies nursed happily from their mother, and Max slept peacefully on her doggy bed. Matt went to work the next day and Frank left to get some things for the puppies. When they both came back, Max had relocated the babies to their bed. Matt had to count the puppies three times before removing the sheets that were covered in puppy poop. Max then relocated them to the kitchen, near the refrigerator, and Frank had to move them back to their bed. The dog did this same thing many more times around the house. One time she even placed them on Frank's couch and on a vegetable box.

 

Then Max decided she didn't want them to nurse anymore. Frank had to buy puppy formula and feed them every four hours. Matt woke up one morning and Frank was sleeping in the dog bed, his back against the wall, as one of the puppies ate from a puppy bottle and the others crawled all over him.

 

As soon as the puppies popped their little eyes open, it was time for their first vet visit. Doctor Emma said they were healthy and dewormed them, and soon they were climbing out of their doggy bed to sniff around the room.

 

Matt slipped on puppy pee and almost breaks an arm. They put them in a little crate so they also wouldn't sniff around all over Matt’s legs and make him fall. Frank didn't want to accept it, because he liked to lay down and have a bunch of puppies climbing on him, but it was time to find them homes. 

 

“We can’t have eleven dogs in here, Frank.”

 

“Yes we can, you’re just a coward.”

 

"Frank, I'm serious. I love them as much as you do but they need to go."

 

"Fight me, Red."

 

"We're not having sex until you put them up for adoption."

 

"... That's blackmail."

 

" _Frank_."

 

"Fine."

 

The blind glare was enough for Frank to put up an advert on Craigslist. Soon, a lady called and asked for one of the puppies. Frank wanted to be sure the people who got the dogs were good people, he wanted to do background checks.

 

The woman shows up with a girl, no older than his Lisa was, she runs into the house and starts snuggling all the puppies.

 

Frank has what Matt calls a chicken heart. He tells her she can have any one of them she wants. 

 

“But just one, you see, we need them to make other little girls like you happy.”

 

She leaves with a little brown mutt who won't stop kissing her face. The woman gives Frank a hundred, in a very sneaky way.

 

Nobody else gives them money for the little mutts, but Frank doesn't care. As soon as each and every one of the puppies is taken away, he spends ten minutes inside the bathroom. Matt knows he’s crying because he misses them already.

 

Danny Rand shows up saying he wants all the puppies. Frank retorts that Danny is a douche so he gets nothing. Matt glares at space so hard Frank relents and gives him one (1) puppy, and makes him swear the puppy will be well taken care of  _or else_.

 

When there's just one puppy left, a very small, very skinny one that Frank said was the runt of the litter, Matt can hear Frank cooing at him and speaking to the little thing like it's his own child. He sighs and walks into the room to see Frank in the bed, with Max, and the puppy cradled in his arms.

 

“We can't have eleven dogs in the house, Frank.”

 

“I know, Red. I do, but-"

 

“But we can have two.”

 

Frank jumps from the bed, covers Matt’s face with kisses and demands he hold his grand kid. Matt scoffs but allows it, Frank’s heart rate is so happy Matt could burst.

 

“I think you and this little runt will get along great, Red.”

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

“Doctor Emma said he’s blind.”

 

Matt pats the soft little head gently, the puppy sniffs Matt, then licks his face.

 

Later that afternoon, Frank’s fingers dance over the keyboard.

 

_ “My boyfriend said we couldn't have another dog. So we compromised. And now I have another dog.” _


End file.
